micronationswikiaorg-20200223-history
MicroNations Fandom:Policy Sandbox
Attention: This is a proposed unified policy for MicroWiki. Please debate as needed either on the talk page or on the MicroWiki Chatroom. Paul Kang has requested we create a nutshell template, like the ones at the top of Wikipedia help pages. This is the MicroWiki policy page. In a nutshell, be civil and know what to do. What MicroWiki is not *'MicroWiki is not Facebook'. Communication here should be relevant to micronations, or put in a reserved place for off-topic discussion. *'MicroWiki is not roleplaying or fiction'. Micronations might sometimes be silly, but they are real, not imaginary. Therefore, it is not appropriate to say a micronation has 10,000 missiles in its arsenal or has a nuclear reactor, unless you have proof it actually exists. *'MicroWiki is not the United Nations'. Although some editors may be micronational government members, this website is not a political organization. Administrators are here to keep the site orderly, and do not impose special powers upon you. Page editing These are just a few basic rules and guidelines. To see how to make your page comply with our standards, see the MicroWiki:Manual of Style page. General *'Write in a neutral and unbiased way. ''This is not a travel brochure, advertisement space, or an editorial. It is an encyclopedia. Pick up an encyclopedia at a library or read a good Wikipedia article to get the feel for it if you need to. *'''Don't make pages that are really short. 'They can be merged with other pages and don't need to exist. *'Don't make pages that are really long. '''Readers want information. They don't want a tome full of stuff they don't need. If necessary, see if you can split the page into several pages by specialized topic and join them with links. *'Use headings and paragraphs. 'This makes finding relevant information in an article much easier. If you have a long chunk of text after a heading, split it into chunks with subheadings (smaller headings). *'If a page needs to be destroyed, ask an administrator to delete it. 'Please don't litter with blank or useless pages. *'Add categories. This helps people find similar pages and helps you gain more attention. Plus, it makes the admins happy that the whole site is connected. *'Assume good faith'. If somebody makes a mistake editing a page, fix it, or send them a message to educate them about it, and don't insult them. However, if you believe it is vandalism, you should notify an administrator. Content *'Don't post anything lewd, grisly, or obscene, or anything else against Wikia policy'. This should seem fairly obvious. *'You are not ruler of the universe'. If you make stupid, unreasonable, or unprovable claims of fact in articles, your articles are likely to be deleted. Chat room *'No spam. '''USING CAPSLOCK IS AKIN TO SHOUTING, AND IS RUDE. Don't post the same message or link over and over, either. If you are only here to push an unwelcome agenda or advertise, you will be blocked. *'Don't link to anything against our content policy.' People don't want any nasty surprises. You will be severely punished if you break this rule. *'No shortened links or redirects. The people clicking shortened links have no idea where they will be redirected to, and this is bad. Don't worry about long URLs being spam, as they show whether or not the links comply with the content policy. *'''Be civil. '''Be reasonably polite. Profanity is allowed to an extent, but do not insult users or get into shouting matches. Also, no racial slurs or other discriminatory labels. Breaking these rules will be punished at the discretion of a chat moderator. Keep in mind '''this applies to all other communication on this site as well. Blog posts *'No voting. '''Votes are not to be conducted over blog posts. They are meant to communicate information and allow comments for discussion. *'Use paragraphs. Nobody wants to read ten miles of a single block of text. Break it up into main ideas. Newsfeed The newsfeed is the list of current events on the front page. These are the rules for editing it. *Newsfeed contains maximum of ten messages, no more, no less. *New messages go at top, not bottom. *Delete the bottom message when adding a new one. *Every message shall contain a flag/logo 25 pixels wide with a border, bold name of the nation/person where the message originated, a colon and the message. **If the entity has no flag, "noflag.png" or another appropriate image should be used. **If the flag or logo is not rectangular, do not use a border. *Please consider if the message is informative and relevant to the users. *The main newsfeed is for the following: *#Links to a blog post outside of this wiki, which must contain a name of the article, name of the media and date of publishment. *#Important site announcements, done '''only by administrators or staff. *#Other uses must be permitted by an administrator. *Diplomatic news, quick news with no article on external site, responses to events and non-micronational news DO NOT BELONG HERE 'and are instead, posted in the right category at News Portal. Correct examples *'16 Septober 2013 ** Nation informs other micronations about something worth reading. ** Organization: The Security Council has taken several decisions regarding... Read more (link). *'15 Septober 2013' ** Nation: President Smith announces the adoption of a new constitution... Read more (link). Here is the proper code for the above examples: *'16 Septober 2013' ** Nation: Informs other micronations about something worth reading. ** Organization: The Security Council has taken several decisions regarding... Read more (link). *'15 Septober 2013' ** Nation: President Name announces the adoption of a new constitution... Read more (link). Incorrect examples *Nation informs other micronations about something. (No image) * Nation : Informs other micronations about something. (Do not use thumbnail images like this) Irrelevant announcements * Nation : Please join the NATO the super cool alliance. Thanks. (People will know without news) * Nation : If you want to contact me, go to my message wall or by mage. (Mage, really? this info should be on a userpage) * ' Nation ' : YODEL YODEL YODEL! I RAGE AT THIS NATION! (Raging and yodeling prohibited) * ' Nation ' : The Nation declares war on another nation for unrecognizing them (This is a childish attitude, that is not accepted here)